


A Different Pack Is Still A Pack

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Mama Black Lion, Mama Red Lion, Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith found out that the Paladins (and lions) missed him and decided to go back to the castle ship while still going on missions for the Blade.
Relationships: Keith & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Kudos: 122





	A Different Pack Is Still A Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Mama Red and Mama Black with a little bit of DoM Kolivan and was suggested by KitCat1995.

"A Different Pack Is Still A Pack"

Keith was resting in the lounge. He was finally back at the castle for good. He still went on Marmora missions, but he lived at the castle. He had gotten pleas from everyone at the castle to come back to them. Keith was so touched that he requested the transfer immediately. Kolivan was saddened that his kit was going to be away from the base, but he recognized that Keith had his own pack in the form of the Paladins and Alteans. He gave his permission, provided that Keith spent some time with him after whatever missions he went on. Everyone agreed to the terms, and Allura opened a wormhole for Keith.

Keith started drifting off, when he heard a roar in his mind. "Red?"

She brushed against their bond, and Keith not only mentally followed but physically as well. His feet brought him to the lion's hangar as he followed the fluffy lioness form of his lion through their bond into the space where lion and Paladin could freely interact. He was pleasantly surprised to see not only Red but Black and Shiro as well. Keith smiled and approached the trio.

Shiro was relaxing against Black, who had her tail draped across Shiro's lap and was grooming Red. Red was laying down in front of Black, obviously waiting for Keith to join them, which he did. He settled next to Shiro, who wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulder. He relaxed against his oldest friend and their lions. Red turned her head slightly and began grooming Keith's hair, causing him to purr. Shiro smiled at Keith. He had truly missed him, and he wasn't the only one. Both Red and Black had missed him as well. He and Lance could feel it through their bonds with Red and Black. It was extraordinary the bonds Keith had with the lions, and Shiro and Lance felt honored to have felt bonds as deep as the ones Keith had with Red and Black.

Shiro felt Black slap his leg. "You have a strong bond with me as well, my Paladin."

"Keith has a stronger one."

"It's only because the little one is sensitive to quintessence."

"Keep it down. My cub is sleeping," Red insisted, pausing in grooming Keith's hair. She went right back to it once she was finished speaking.

Black and Shiro chuckled. Red was such a mama to her Paladins; always had been and always will be.

Fin


End file.
